Forbidden Loves Hurts
by Takerslove
Summary: Addiline is married to Shane, but Shane put her on the line against the Undertaker… Who will win the match? But who will win her heart?


Addiline walked in to the large building to her new office in the WWF. She looked at her finger and couldn't believe half of this was hers. She walked to the desk and waited for the lady to get off of the phone. She could tell it was a personal call.

"yes Mrs. McMahon,"

"where is my husband?" She asked.

"in his office. should I call up for you,"

" no need to thanks" She smiled at the girl. Yup she was a McMahon and couldn't believe it her self she looked down at her ring as she walked into a broad man.

" I'm so sorry" she said and looked in to his deep green eyes before picking up her folders and papers.

"it's my fought I'm to big" He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"it's okay" she said and began to pick up the folders with the man's help.

"I'm Mark Callaway... The Undertaker" he said and they shook hands

"I'm Addiline McMahon... Shane's wife. Thanks for the help" She smiled at him

"then I'll see you around hopefully"

"yes I hope so" she said with a smiled and walked to the elevator. 'God he's a heart breaker' She thought. She was Shane's wife all right. they just got married yesterday. Addiline McMahon had a ring to it, but she was not use to this all at once. She stepped off the elevator and walked to her husband's office. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Addy" He called and greeted her with a kiss. " I was just telling everyone about you"

"I hope it was good" she laughed

"oh it was" he smiled. " I was wondering if I could try to talk you in to joining the character sheet" he said and walked out side of the office.

"as what Hun?"

"oh I don't know a valet or something"

she laughed "look at me I'm not valet type" She said. Shane pushed her hair off her shoulder and smiled at her.

"sure you are"

"I don't know ..." she sighed "what happens if something goes wrong? I don't want to see you or I hurt."

"I won't let you get hurt"

"can we talk about this at home?"

"sure, but you must stay for the meeting"

"okay" she gave in and walked back in. She sat next to Stephanie and listened to the dull conversation about the company.

Professional wrestling was her sport to watch, but when it came down to it she was more a fan then she would be a "character" as Shane called it. She was more scared of meeting some of the men in the back then she did on the street. She sighed and smiled at Shane. She couldn't give a rat's ass what was said until...

"why doesn't you wife join the team and then we can put a spin on everything?" The manger suggested

"a spin on it how?" She asked

"oh I don't know ... maybe you could be upset a Trish or something."

"I saw how the 'group' used Linda and I don't want that... I'm happily married"

"no we won't do that" another voice said, " you and Shane will have all the privacy you need and protection"

"I don't even look like valet material..."

"nonsense, I can help ya with that..." Stephanie smiled at her "give it a try we can always take you out"

"okay" She said and looked at Shane his face lit up. This was something he really wanted her to do.

Later that night the whole McMahon family arrived in a few limos. Addiline held on to Shane. She wasn't sure what to expect back here. Everything she ever saw was wild and out of the air. She brought her bag in to the dressing room. She changed in to the cloths that Stephanie help pick out earlier that day. She looked at her self in the mirror. ' you look fine, Addiline' she said to her self. there was a knock at the door.

"let me see too" Shane called. She walked out and Shane looked at her "you look great"

"I feel half naked." She laughed at her self

"don't feel that way ... your not half naked." He smiled and there was a knock on the dressing room door. Shane answered the door. The voice Addiline knew.

"yes you got the match..." he closed the door.

"was that Mark Callaway?" She asked

"why yes. do you know him,"

"oh I meet him this afternoon. He's a very nice guy" She said and Shane looked at her.

"well, we have a match with him tonight." He said "come on we have to go out to the ring,"

"what am I soppiest to do?"

"Steph will be with you ... you get the hang of things from her," and they began to walk out to the ring.

"Addiline you look great!" Steph said and hugged her.

"Thanks. So, your going to show me what I need to know,"

"yup ... let's go" She said

The girls came out with Shane and walked to the ring. Undertaker came out and they began to get it on. Everything was planned out until Undertaker said...

"How about you put up one of your pretty girls up for the night"

Shane looked around "sure you can have Steph..."

"no I don't want a slut I want your personal girl," he grinned and smiled. Steph went wild with his comment and Addiline played along.

"what do you think, dear" Shane whispered to her.

"I trust you will win" She said

"you got it Taker ... see you tonight."

The match went on there was only one thing wrong with the whole thing. Taker won and Addiline wanted either man to win because she love her husband and Mark was a person she would like to know a bit more...

Mark meet Addiline out side of Shane dressing room. He held out his hand and she took it. They drove up to the hotel that Mark was staying at. It seam to be no other wrestler around. Addiline wondered if Shane would try to find her. She didn't want that.

"Here you go Addiline." He opened the door.

"Thank you Mark" She giggled a bit and walked in. The room was huge with a lovely view of the stars.

"nice place huh?" He asked

"yes it's beautiful... I love looking at the stars,"

"really? So do I" He was taken back a bit. He couldn't see Shane doing something so romance for a lady. Really he couldn't tell what a fine lady would be doing with a man that was colder then him. He walked over to the window where she was standing.

"did you ever wonder what's out there?" He asked her

"yeah all the time... I wanted to be an astronaut when I was little. so, I could go to the moon. I always wanted to reach the moon." She said and Mark wondered how he could put that line in to use.

He brushed her hair off her shoulder. He looked in to her brown eyes and his deep green ones. She was taken back his eyes were so loving and warm. Shane's was to a point but then they stopped. Mark bent down to each her lips and they gently touch. neither of them backing off to meet in the middle. Mark took off his coat and then help Addiline with her coat and shirt.

There was something about both of them that they liked as they stripped down in front of the window. Mark slowly kissed down her chest bring each nipple in to his mouth lightly sucking them. Addiline moaned lightly as he turned her on every where. He worked his way back up to her lips. Lightly kissing them making them wet with this tongue.

Mark snuggled up close to her and gently entered her. She lightly moaned and grabbed on to his arms that held him up. Mark began to slowly thrust her taking him self deep and as far as he could go. She meet him thrust for thrust and breath for breath. Mark began to pick up the pace with her. He could feel her standing for the rate he was going at the time. Her walls began to spas and she held back. Mark and Addiline both knew when they came it would be wild.

Mark began to thrust her harder, longer and faster as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled her head over his shoulder and began to gasp for air. They both knew they were coming up fast and furious. She grabbed on to him and him on to her as he came plowing in to her and she came bucking wildly.

They laid there apart expect for Mark's arms that wrapped around Addiline. Addiline finally fell asleep. and Mark picked her up and placed her on the bed. He cuddled up next to her and promised himself not to tell anyone about what just went on. He knew Shane would be upset not just at her but also at him. He closed his eyes and fell deep asleep.

Mark woke up the next morning and to the shower water. Addiline came out and got dressed. Mark watched her.

" you were great last night" He said and she laughed a bit

"you were great too ... better then Shane..."

"about Shane...

"Don't worry I'm not going to say a word." She said

Later that day Mark dropped her off at Shane hotel room. She jumped in to his arms. Kissing his lips.

"I missed you" He said

"I missed you too" She said "Thanks for the great night Mark" She smiled at him and He left...

Addiline sat down in one of the meeting. It had only been a few days since she was with Mark. Her mind wondered about him all the time. Life with Shane was good but she was not in love with him. She was in love with a man she couldn't have. She walked down the hall looking at her ring again. She ran in to Mark.

" you must learn ,Lady, to look where you are going..." He laughed

"Mark" Her eyes when to him

"how have you been?" He asked

"fine... good... " She lied

"uh huh" He said

"and your self?" She asked

"I'm okay. I was thinking about you,"

"yeah?" She paused "I thought about you to" She said and looked away

"Are you okay?"

"No" She stopped "let's go for a walk"

"okay" He said and they both walked out of WWF New York on to Center Square. " what's wrong?"

" Everything ... since I was with you I realized something..."

"what was that?" He asked

"I really love you"

"your married" He said

"I know and that makes this bad." She said and stopped walking.

"If it puts your feeling to rest... I love you too." He said and they both walked back into the building. " hey I got to get going. I have a flight to get in an hour"

"okay" She said

"see ya"

"Bye"

She walked up to Shane's office and sat all alone. She didn't understand this love thing and now it was to late to guess. Tears began to fall and Shane walked in. He hugged her tightly

"what's wrong?" He said and dried her tears

"Why does forbidden love hurt so much..."

THE END


End file.
